Byron Arryn
Byron Arryn is the son of Talbot, and Mernia Arryn making him both a member and the current patriarch of House Arryn. Following the Battle of Berne he was retained by William Lovie who remade him the Lord of Berne. Byron Arryn has two siblings in the form of Amber, and Talbot Arryn of which his sister Amber is the matriarch of House Heard before her death in the Battle of Tree Hill, and his brother Talbot accompanied their father to the Battle of Lyons and was struck down while fighting. Byron Arryn married Ella Arryn when he was young and with her and before she died he had three children with her in the form of Aria, Spencer, and Byron of which Aria is a popular member of the house of whome is taking over the role of her mother since Ella died, his son Byron was the heir to the throne of House Arryn until his suprising betrayal left him following Bill Lovie into exile, and his final daughter Spencer has become very involved militarility in House Arryn and fought well during the Invasion of Westbridge. With Ashley Martin he has one other child in the form of Hanna Martin of whome upon the death of Ashley became a member of House Arryn and created a lot of problems amongst the house. Byron is a man who lusted after power and influence for so long that when Bill Lovie came to him with what appeared to be a brilliant offer to Lord over the new city of Bern, Byron said yes with little thought. As Lord of Berne, Byron made great strides towards increasing the power, and importance of Berne, and he had hoped that these efforts would be met with approval by Bill Lovie, but instead he discovered that William Lovie's victory during the Journey meant that his lord Bill Lovie was exiled from Lucerne and the mad prince Sean Lovie arrived in Berne. Under control now from Sean Lovie Byron was forced to watch as some terrible things were done to the citizens of Berne, and during this time he attempted to save his family and as many people as he could. His attempts at this were often seen by the people as cowardly, and what little reputation he had left basically evaporated when he watched and would not stop the murder of his niece Allison Arryn and then didn`t come to the aid of his wife Ellia Arryn of whom would later die in a prepared suicide that most blame him for. When he had another chance to orginize a resistence in Berne he would once again prove scared of this, and instead would retreat into the House Arryn estate where he pulled half the forces of House Arryn and hid himself for the remainder of the siege despite calls for aid from all across the city. When William`s forces broke into the city he would remain in the estate, and in the aftermath it was only the persuasion of his daughters that led to his survival as William wanted to execute him for his behavior. Byron Arryn would spend some time attempting to rebuild his image as he wanted to make his son proud of him which he believed was the reason his son had fled Berne with Bill Lovie, and despite his best attempts he was unable to move the nobles of Berne to his side and became depressed. This depression would culminate in his suicide upon the return of Byron Arryn II. to Berne in a coffin as he had died during the assault on Orleans. Byron Arryn would leave his heir as Byron Arryn II. when he died and thus when his son and he both died the rulership of Berne and House Arryn would pass to his next oldest child of which was Aria Arryn. History ' ' Early History Byron Arryn was born in Forks to Talbot, and Marnia Arryn. His father was the leader of the medium power House Arryn, and he engrained it in young Byron that House Arryn was meant for more, and because of this Byron was prepared his entire youth for his eventual role of Patriarch of his family. Failing in Forks Coruption by Bill Lovie House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Move to Berne When Byron Arryn and the rest of his house arrived in Berne they all marvalled at the beauty of the town, and they understood quickly how much of a fortress the city was. House Arryn spent the first years of their reign in Berne continueing to increase the mining that went on in the town, as well as furthering the underway which was part of the command by Bill Lovie. It was while this was going on that the young prince William Lovie would begin the Journey which would dramatically change the fate of House Arryn and Berne. House Arryn did not send any troops to assist House Lovie, and the young prince as they were meant to appear as if they no longer existed. But when William Lovie returned to Lucerne victorious and proceeded to banish Sean, and Bill Lovie from the KIngdom House Arryn was about to be unable to hide themselves. While Bill Lovie fled westward to the fallen city of Orleans with what remained of his Circle of Magi, Sean Lovie retreated to Berne under orders from his father to use the city to launch a civil war against his brother. In this copasity the growing insanity of Sean entered Berne and while he was greeted by the people as the royalty he believed he was, Sean treated this with indignation and in fact through a gaurd off the walls of Berne in his march into the city. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members Ella Arryn - Wife Hanna Arryn - Daughter Aria Arryn - Daughter Spencer Arryn - Daughter Byron Arryn II. - Son Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:Vandal Category:Lord of Berne Category:Former Member of the True Sons of Lucerne Category:Born in Forks Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead